Internal combustion engines including diesel engines produce a number of combustion products including particulates, hydrocarbons (“HC”), carbon monoxide (“CO”), oxides of nitrogen (“NOx”), oxides of sulfur (“SOx”), and others. Diesel engines may be required to reduce or eliminate emission of these and other products of combustion, for example, by using one or more adsorbers to store SOx and/or NOx. When an adsorber reaches a certain storage capacity it can be regenerated. The regeneration of adsorbers to eliminate stored sulfurous or sulfur-containing compounds is termed deSOx. The regeneration of adsorbers to eliminate stored nitrogenous or nitrogen-containing compounds NOx is termed deNOx. DeNOx and deSOx may require control of a variety of different operating conditions.